A conventional method for making a shoe sole is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, and generally includes a sole 40 which is made by Ethylene Vinyl Acetate, rubber, Thermo-plastic rubber or Polyurethane. The raw material is put in a mold (not shown) to foam to be a sole with a desired shape and desired positions of the sole are provided with concavities 41. Another mold (not shown) is employed to make resilient pads 42 which are made by different type of material and have better resilient or shock absorbing feature. The pads 42 are then glued to the concavities 41. By this method, the sole may have desired features at desired positions. Nevertheless, this method requires two different molds which are costly and the pads 42 could be peeled off from the concavities 41 after a period of use. More labor is required to glue the pads 42 to the sole 40.
The present invention intends to provide a method which makes a shoe sole with different resilient areas in one molding process.